A running commentary
by pandaburger
Summary: Marik wanted to watch the 4Kids choice awards, and Bakura wanted to watch BatFlash unlimited... turns out to be an interesting compromise XD


A Running commentary

*Marik Ishtar comes running into the living room where Bakura is watching TV and munching on popcorn which is sitting in his lap. Marik jumps over Bakura, knocks over the popcorn, and grabs the remote which is sitting on the seat next to Bakura*

Bakura: What in bloody hell did you do that for?

Marik: Oh, sorry Bakura, but the 4Kids choice awards are coming on in two minutes and I don't want to miss the opening ceremonies, everyone says they are the _best_.

*Bakura is on his hands and knees picking up the spilled popcorn as he glares up at Marik*

Bakura: Well you didn't have to come busting up in here, knocking over my popcorn, and disrupting BatFlash unlimited! Why on earth do you want to watch the 4Kids choice awards anyway? It's gay.

Marik: What are you talking about Fluffy! The 4Kids choice awards are not gay!

Bakura: Yes they are.

Marik: No they're not!

Bakura: Yes they are! The guy that runs them is a man of the opposite sex.

Marik: NO HE ISN'T!

*Bakura rolls his eyes and shakes his head*

Bakura: Whatever.

*He finishes picking up the popcorn, and stands up while Marik messes with the buttons on the remote. Bakura turns to go towards the left side of the panel*

Bakura: By the way, I hope you were not expecting me to watch it with you.

Marik: But you promised you would.

Bakura: I promised no such thing!

Marik: Yes you did!

Bakura: No I did…

The TV: _And now for the Super Evil Masterminds Annual spelling bee, sponsored by the one and only Lady GaGa! Sorry folks if you were expecting the 4Kids Choice Awards, it's been canceled due to lack of interest._

Marik: What! Lack of interest my foot!

*Mariks face looks at the TV in shock and disbelief, Bakura's is more of a "I don't bloody care about either of those shows" look*

Bakura: Looks like you'll have to let me finish watching BatFlash unlimited after all.

Marik: No! If I can't watch the 4Kids choice Awards _you_ can't watch the rest of BatFlash unlimited!

Bakura: What else is there to watch?

Marik: I don't know, this spelling bee looks kind of interesting. It's sponsored by Lady GaGa so it must be good.

*Bakura facepalms*

Bakura: you have got to be kidding me! Just because it's sponsored by Lady GaGa doesn't mean it's going to be good.

Marik: Shut up I am Lady GaGa!

*Marik is focused intently on the TV*

The TV: _And now a word from our sponsor, Lady GaGa!_

Marik: Look! There she is! Lady GaGa herself!

Bakura: I think I'm going to be sick.

Marik: SILENCE FLUFFY! Isn't she beautiful!

Bakura: What the bloody hell is she wearing?

Marik: That, my friend, is what you call meat!

Bakura: Wait, didn't she wear meat to something else?

Marik: It doesn't matter! She's coming up to the mic now.

Bakura: I think I'm going to go get some more popcorn…

Marik: You're being too loud, I can't hear her speak.

*Marik messes with the remote again and a little volume bar on the side of the panel appears and goes up as he clicks the button repeatedly; Bakura steps closer to the couch where Marik is sitting*

The TV: _*big long dramatic pause*_ _"…Alejandro…" *cheering noises*_

Marik: Oh my! She is so profound, I LOVE YOU LADY GAGA!

*Bakura holds his hands over his ears as Marik's eyes go all hearts and he does a fangirl squeal*

Bakura: Settle down!

Marik: Never! No, Wait! The GaGa's going off stage! COME BACK TO US GAGA! INPART MORE KNOWLEDGE!

Bakura: You're being too loud!

Marik: I can never be too loud for my GaGa!

*Marik lets out a big long dramatic sigh and clasps his hands together while Bakura crosses his arms*

Bakura: Whatever, are you going to watch the spelling bee or are you going to give the remote back?

Marik: We shall watch the spelling bee!

Bakura: Why?

Marik: Because the GaGa told us to watch it!

Bakura: No she didn't! All she said was Alejandro!

Marik: Same thing!

Bakura: I would beg to differ.

Marik: Differ away!

Bakura: *pauses* on second thought I think I am going to go and make myself a cup of tea.

*Bakura turns and heads towards the left side of the panel*

Marik: While you're at it make me some popcorn.

Bakura: Make your own bloody popcorn!

Marik: Oh man up Bakura, just because you don't get to watch your boring little kids show doesn't mean that you have to go all whiney and not make me some popcorn.

Bakura: I wasn't whining, I was just telling you to make some for yourself.

Marik: But the spelling bee is starting! I can't possibly get up to do manual labor!

*Bakura growls and disappears into another room, leaving Marik sitting in front of the TV paying rapt attention to the screen*

Marik: Just look at these people Bakura, I see the Joker, and Lex Luther, Mojojojo, and is that? Bakura! It's Yubbel!

Bakura: *word bubble comes from the left side of the panel* Who?

Marik: Yubbel! You know that guy from Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

Bakura: *Sound of a microwave beeping* Him? how did he get in there?

Marik: I don't know but he is. Oh! Bakura, hurry up! The spelling part is just about to start!

*Bakura re-enters from the left side of the panel, carrying a steaming cup of tea and a bowl of popcorn. He walks in front of Marik and sits down, handing the bowl of popcorn to Marik while he holds the tea in one hand*

The TV: _And now, to start off this year's SEMA's Spelling Bee we will have Lady GaGa give the first word._

Marik: She's going to do the first word!

Bakura: Yes…

The TV: _*Another big long dramatic pause* "… A Recipe…" *More cheering noises*_

Marik: *eyes wide* Recipe…

Bakura: *Un-amused face* Recipe?

Marik: Look! The Joker is going to spell it… wait, why does the Joker get to spell such an easy word? This is a joke right? *Yells at TV* Your joking right?

Bakura: Apparently they aren't because he's standing at the mic.

The TV: _"A Recipe: _

_1 Package Chocolate chips_

_1 Cup Crunchy peanut butter_

_4 Cups Mini-marshmallows_

_Melt the chocolate chips over low heat slowly, stir in peanut butter until well combined. Mix in the mini-marshmallows until well coated. Spread out into a large pan and refrigerate until firm. Cut into squares and enjoy._

_A Recipe" *crowd cheers*_

Bakura: You've got to be bloody kidding me…

Marik: Sounds Yummy Bakura; can you go make me some of that?

Bakura: No!

Marik: But its super easy, you heard him! You just mix everything together in a big large…

Bakura: I said no!

Marik: Oh fine, be that way. *munches on popcorn* I wonder what their next words going to be.

Bakura: I just hope they don't have the Joker spell the next one.

The TV: _Our next word is… "Infamy"_

Marik: Infamy… what is that?

Bakura: Ask Lex Luther.

Marik: *yells at the TV* Hey! Lex, Lex Luther! What's Infamy?

Bakura: Don't shout!

Marik: Well you said to ask.

Bakura: I didn't mean literally!

Marik: You didn't?

Bakura: No!

Marik: Oh whatever, you just have a thorn in your side.

Bakura: What on earth are you talking about?

Marik: The thorn in your side.

Bakura: *looks at his side* I don't see any thorns in my side.

Marik: Ha Ha! Made you look.

Bakura:*Stands up with his tea* I'm not going to tolerate this foolishness.

Marik: Oh come on Bakura it was just a petty joke. *points at the TV* look Lex just spelled Infamy!

Bakura: So?

Marik: So you can't leave!

Bakura: I can do whatever I want.

*Bakura starts to walk around the couch and towards the left side of the panel*

Marik: True, but if you don't watch this with me I am going to post those pictures on FaceSpace.

Bakura: What pictures? *he is about in the middle of the panel behind the couch*

Marik: You know what pictures. *is paying complete attention to the TV and is eating popcorn*

Bakura: *Is starting to head off the left side of the screen and stops dead in his tracks* you wouldn't dare.

Evil Marik: Try my Florence. *evil eyes*

*Bakura sulks back to his seat and Evil Marik turns back into Marik*

Marik: Look at that dude Bakura, who is he?

Bakura: *Glares at Marik* that's the Riddler.

Marik: The who?

Bakura: The Riddler.

Marik: Oh… You mean from BatFlash unlimited?

Bakura: Yes.

Marik: But the Jokers from BatFlash unlimited! Why would they have two people from the same show! That is sooooooo lame.

Bakura: *shrugs*

Marik: Oh would you look at that, he misspelled the word. See, I told you he was lame.

Bakura: Just because he misspelled the word doesn't make him lame.

Marik: Yes it does.

Bakura: No it doesn't!

Marik: You're just saying that because you like BatFlash unlimited.

Bakura: No I'm not!

Marik: Whatever Bakura, why not just admit that you like a little kids show and save us like 20 lines of dialog. *Kenyea shrug*

Bakura: How about I just leave…

Marik: FaceSpace…

Bakura: Bloody hell!

Marik: Oh look! It's Doctor Two Brains from Word girl! Now there's a good show.

Bakura: Marik! That's a kid's show!

Marik: No its not! It's a very entertaining and informative show.

Bakura: For Kids.

Marik: No Bakura it's not done by 4Kids, although I'm sure they wish they had thought of it first, and would totally endorse it.

Bakura: I said _for_ kids, not 4Kids.

Marik: That's the same thing.

Bakura: No its not.

Marik: Yes it is.

Bakura: *facepalm* For kids Marik, F-O-R, not F-O-U-R.

Marik: Ooooooo… Doctor Two Brains just spelled his word right! *Yells at TV* Take that Riddle dude!

Bakura: His word was cheese; of course he spelled it right.

Marik: I beg your pardon. Cheese is a very difficult word to spell!

Bakura: No its not.

Marik: Oh yes it is, how many times do you hear poor helpless people spelling it wrong.

Bakura: Can you spell it?

Marik: Why of course I can! I Marik Ishtar am the spelling champion from Masterminds High, I won the spelling bee my Junior year.

Bakura: Oh really, then spell cheese.

Marik: Be he just spelled it! Why should I…

Bakura: Spell it. *Stares at Marik*

Marik: oh fine, C-H-E... Hey look its Mandark!

Bakura: You can't spell it can you?

Marik: *is very obviously ignoring Bakura* He's off of Dexter's Lab, another brilliant show.

Bakura: You didn't answer my question.

Marik: *looks over at Bakura* that's because your question was immature and rude.

Bakura: whatever.

The TV: _Your word is lunatic._

Marik: Oh, good word!

Bakura: If you're crazy.

Marik: Oh Bakura, your just jealous that… Hey! How on earth did he spell that wrong! It was so fricken easy!

Bakura: Maybe he was listening to you talk instead of concentrating on the word.

Marik: Oh don't be funny Fluffy; they can't hear me. *thinks to himself* _can they?_

Bakura: Well that puts him out, *says very sarcastically* would you just look at who's up next.

Marik: It's Mojojojo! I am totally rooting for him!

Bakura: I bet.

Marik: The Power Puff Girls is the best show of all time!

Bakura: … *looks over at Marik*

Marik: *looks over at Bakura* What! It is!

Bakura: *looks back at The TV* well he just spelled the word correctly so you should be happy.

Marik: I am. *heart eyes*

Bakura: The next contestant is Dr. Doom.

Marik: Not as Fabulous as Mojojojo, but I guess I could root for him.

Bakura: Whatever, what word is he spelling? I missed it because you were talking.

Marik: Ummmm I don't know, I think its… no I know its Pyramid, what an easy word! You would think that they would be more appreciative of how fabulous he is and give him a word better suited to his powers of doomness.

Bakura: I don't think so, He just misspelled it.

Marik: What! For real Dr. Doom? I have just lost all respect for him.

Bakura: You had respect for him before?

Marik: *sounds offended* Of course! He's a Doctor! Man Bakura, get with the program.

Bakura: *rolls eyes up and away from Marik* Of Doom.

Marik: That's the best kind of Doctor.

Bakura: …Whatever.

Marik: Oh look! It's Megamind.

Bakura: From…

Marik: MEGAMIND! *gets super excited*

Bakura: And his word is…

Marik: …Megamind? What the frick! Who is responsible for this nonsense?

Bakura: The director I suppose.

Marik: Now… see Bakura, these are the kinds of things that should be edited out in post.

Bakura: Do you even know what those words mean?

Marik: *Points at himself very dramatically* "I am the director! I do not have to understand what I am saying; I merely have to say it."

Bakura: …

Marik: …

Bakura: Why are we watching this again?

Marik: You know what… I really don't remember now that I think about it, why are we watching it Bakura?

Bakura: … because you thought Lady GaGa told you to.

Marik: Oh ya! All hail the GaGa! We must continue to watch it!

Bakura: *slaps his forehead* Oh brother.

Marik: Only three more contestants to this round Bakura, how exciting.

Bakura: Oh joy…

Marik: Next up, The Hacker! From Cyberchase, I didn't know they had more than one evil mastermind from PBS on here, how ingenious of them, making this thing kid friendly and all.

Bakura: Kid friendly? You're calling the Joker kid friendly?

*Marik turns into Evil Marik*

Evil Marik: Why of course he is Florence! What little kid doesn't like clowns?

Bakura: Shut up, what do you know anyway, you kill children's fathers for a living.

Evil Marik: Watch your tongue Florence.

*Big loud ZAPPING noise*

*Evil Marik Zaps back into Marik*

Marik: Is that Kahn? Like from Star Trek? What's he doing here? He's not an evil master mind!

Bakura: Apparently he is.

Marik: But that's not right! I am the Evilist mastermind of all time and I would know.

Bakura: Since when were you an evil mastermind?

Marik: Since _always_, geez Bakura.

Bakura: … sure… whatever.

Marik: And he spelled his word right too! For real?

Bakura: …

Marik: OMG IT'S THAT YUBBEL DUDE FROM YU-GI-OH GX!

Bakura: So it is, we saw him at the beginning of the show remember?

Marik: *isn't listening to Bakura* WHY ARE ALL THESE NON-EVIL MASTERMINDS ON HERE? I MEAN FOR REAL BAKURA; YOU'RE AN EVILER MASTERMIND THAN YUBBEL!

Bakura: I agree.

Marik: AND YOUR NOT… wait you do? You… you agreed with me? *watery eyes* Man Bakura and I thought that we had nothing in common… LETS BE FRIENDS FOREVER! *glomps Bakura*

Bakura: … how about no. *pushes Marik off*

Marik: Well *wipes away a tear* Yubbel misspelled his word, so I guess that we can relax and eat some popcorn while they go onto the next round.

*goes into a close up shot of the popcorn bowl*

Marik: It's empty! Bakura, we are going to need some more popcorn so we can carry out my evil plan.

Bakura: How is popcorn going to help you with an evil plan? And since when did you have an evil plan?

Marik: Since always Fluffy, now go make me some more popcorn. *hands Bakura the popcorn bowl dramatically*

Bakura: *takes the bowl and raises his eyebrow* so, what exactly is this evil plan?

Marik: To relax and eat popcorn during the next round of course!

Bakura: Uhu… *walks out of the room* have fun with that.

Marik: I will. *stretches out and props his feet up on something, putting his hands behind his head*

*Microwave sounds coming from the kitchen, and then you hear a timer beeping. Bakura comes back in from the kitchen with a steaming bowl of popcorn and looks at Marik oddly*

Bakura: Your popcorn?

Marik: *Marik's hand sticks up*

Bakura: *sets the bowl in his hand*

Marik: *hand and the bowl disappears from sight and you see munching noises*

Bakura: *sits back down*

Marik: *more munching noises*

Bakura: *looks over at Marik*

Marik: *still more munching noises*

Bakura: *leans back against the couch*

Marik: *munch, munch, munch*

Bakura: *reaches over to get some popcorn*

Evil Marik: BAD FLORENCE! *Slapping sound*

Bakura: *jerks his hand back, its red* Hey!

Marik: Do not try and eat my popcorn Florence, next time I will bite your hand off.

Bakura: *glowers at Evil Marik*

Evil Marik: *munch, munch, munch*

Bakura: …

The TV: _Well folks, we have finally come to the end of round two here at the Super Evil Masterminds Annual Spelling Bee, time to start round three. In round three we have our two best contestants; to my right we have Manddark off of the infamous show, Dexter's lab. And to my left I have the man that the greatest moment in cinema history was aimed at, Kahn. Can I have a round of applause?_

Marik: *sits up suddenly, spilling popcorn everywhere, Again.* WHAT! What do you mean Mandark and Kahn? What happened to Mojojojo and Megamind! Bakura: Well, Megamind dropped out when he couldn't spell the word Fish and then Mojojojo couldn't spell Banana.

Marik: What! How is that even possible? This is not Awesome-Possum-Sauce! *crying eyes* Why are you telling me such despair?

Bakura: I don't know, because you asked?

Marik: *sighs* Well I guess we will have to pull for Mandark, because Kahn is such a air head he is going to lose.

Bakura: Alright.

The TV: Announcer: _Mandark, your word is Admiral._

_Mandark: Admiral, A-D-M-E-R-A-L, Admiral._

_Announcer: Oooh I'm sorry Mandark, but that's not correct, please take your seat. Kahn, step up, now, if you spell this right you will win the Evil Masterminds Annual Spelling Bee; Spell Admiral._

_Kahn: May I have that in a sentence please?_

_Announcer: Your rival in Wrath of Kahn was Admiral Kirk._

_Kahn: Admiral, A-D-M-I-R-A-L, Admiral._

_Announcer: And he's done it folks…_

Marik: What! This can't be!

Bakura: well it is…

Evil Marik: *Jumps up and shakes shouts toward the sky*

"KAAAHHHNNNN!"


End file.
